1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to locks, and particularly, to a locking assembly for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Compact electronic devices, such as laptops are popular with people due to their portability. However, because of their portability, these laptops can easily be stolen when not guarded or secured.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a locking assembly for an electronic device, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.